There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays
by kjc1123
Summary: The Grangers are coming to the Weasley's for the first Christmas after the war and Ron is more than a bit nervous. Will all go well? Humorous holiday one-shot that sticks to known canon. Many will recognize this from my story "The Time In Between." Happy Holidays!


**A/N: When this chapter was first published in "The Time In Between" a reviewer said it would make a great one shot. It is one of my favorite chapters in the story and I thought it would be fun to release it on its own. Tis' the Season!**

**For those who have not read the story, this is the first Christmas after the war. Ron is working at the shop with George and Hermione is finishing up her last year at Hogwarts with Ginny while Harry is training as an Auror. Enjoy!**

There's Gnome Place Like Home for the Holidays

_Dear Ron,_

_I wish you would stop worrying so much about Christmas! Everything will be fine. I don't understand why you think the Delacour's coming will cause such a disruption. It makes perfect sense for them to come to the Burrow. Fleur is nearing the end of her pregnancy and it would be better for her and the baby if she just stayed in England for the holidays instead of journeying to France. And of course your parents must be thrilled that Charlie will be home as well—I know that in the past he usually stays in Romania. He must really be serious about his girlfriend to bring her to your house for Christmas! My parents are excited at the prospect of such a large celebration and so am I. They can't wait to meet all of the people that I have spent the last few years talking about. _

_Things here are winding down for the holidays. As much as I can't wait to see you and our families, I am a little saddened at the thought that this is my last Christmas at Hogwarts. The school looks beautiful. Hagrid dragged in the Christmas trees last week and there are twinkling lights hanging in the Great Hall. I think I will miss this place after I graduate but not nearly as much as I miss you right now! Only three days until Christmas! I can't wait to give you my gift! _

_It is late and I should go to bed. I am getting up early to catch some fourth years in the act of stringing up mistletoe outside of the girls' dormitory. I overheard them talking about it. They really need to plan better if they are going to play pranks!_

_Love you!_

_Hermione_

Hermione put her quill down, watching as the flames licked the sides of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Truth be told, she was a little nervous about how Christmas at the Burrow was going to be. Her parents had never really had that much exposure to her world with the exception of the one or two times they had accompanied her to Diagon Alley for supplies. She was also nervous about whether or not the Weasley's would like her parents. They had met a few times before but had never spent an extended period of time together like they would be spending on Christmas day. Christmas with her family was usually a stuffy affair, nothing like it would be at the Burrow. She sighed. There was nothing to be done about it now. Whatever was going to happen would happen and there was no use dwelling on it.

Ron was staring up at the Christmas tree, not believing what he was seeing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Instead of the fluffy white angel his mum had bought as a tree topper he was looking at a garden gnome dressed up as an angel—it was like déjà vu. Only George could be responsible for this, he thought. That was what made him want to laugh: George playing a practical joke. It was his first one in seven months. Today was going to be difficult for his family—their first holiday without Fred. Part of Ron thought that having the Granger's and Delacour's here would help distract everyone from Fred's absence. It would only be apparent around the table when one would be missing.

Ron continued to look up at the gnome. He knew that George must have cast some sort of Stunning Spell on it. If he could just reach up and grab it, he would be able to replace it with the angel his mum had bought. He looked around the room for something to stand on but he didn't want to call any attention to himself or the tree by moving around furniture. He tried to Summon it but it didn't budge. Ron could feel beads of sweat pop up on his forehead. Hermione and her parents were going to arrive at any moment and he did not want them to see the garden gnome in the tree. He was so concerned that his family would be too "wizardly" for Hermione's parents and for a split second had considered asking his family to act more like Muggles for the day but he knew that would only anger Hermione. She wanted her parents to know his family as they are not how he wanted them to appear to be.

* * *

Maybe he could try to levitate it down. Ron pointed his wand, saying what he thought was the proper charm but he must have messed it up. He watched in horror as the gnome, with an evil smile, sprinted down the back of the tree and out of sight. He looked behind the tree, under the couch, behind the wireless but it was to no avail—the gnome was gone. Ron only hoped it would stay gone for the remainder of the day. He was just going to head into the kitchen to check to see if it had went in there when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock—one o'clock on the dot: Hermione and her parents were here.

Before he could even take one step, though, his mother came flying out of the kitchen, her cheeks flushed screaming, "ARTHUR! They are here!"

Ron cringed. His mum had been on the warpath for the past three days, cleaning and cooking like she was preparing for the royal family. He knew she was operating at her maximum stress level due to all of the guests that would be coming to the Burrow. Ron just wished she would calm down a bit.

Molly opened the door saying, "Happy Christmas! Welcome to our home! Come in, come in!"

Ron was actually surprised at how calm she managed to sound given her behavior from the past three days. His father came rushing down the stairs to stand besides her as Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione walked into the house. Hermione turned to give Ron a smile and it took all of his willpower not to grab her and place a very improper kiss on her lips. Instead, he walked over, helping her and her mother with their coats, placing them on a rack next to the door that had been charmed to be double its usual size.

"Molly, your home is beautiful," said Mrs. Granger, looking around in wonder. "Everything looks so festive! It must have taken you weeks to decorate!"

Molly blushed, "Thank you Elizabeth! It really was nothing at all. Now let's get out of the doorway and into the living room where we can all be more comfortable."

Ron looked down at Hermione smiling and saying, "Happy Christmas."

Hermione reached up and gave him a demure kiss on his cheek and replied, "Happy Christmas. How has everyone been here?" She said the latter in hushed tones, not wanting her or Ron's parents to hear her.

"As well as it could be," he said, "you remember how she was before the wedding, right? Imagine that times, oh, I don't know, maybe twenty!"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help but I only was able to return yesterday afternoon."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like she would have even wanted you to help Hermione! C'mon, let's go join them."

When they entered the living room, Molly was walking in with a tray of drinks. Arthur quickly poured himself and Hermione's father two firewhiskey's.

"Here you go Richard," he said as he passed over the glass. Molly filled two glasses with white wine for herself and Hermione's mum. Hermione smiled at this; Ron had asked her what her mum's favorite drink was and now she knew why. Hermione and Ron took two butterbeers and settled themselves onto a small couch.

"Here is to a Happy Christmas and an even happier, healthy, New Year! Cheers!" said Arthur as the adults clinked their glasses

Richard coughed a bit, his eyes watering slightly saying, "That' some potent stuff! Awfully good though Arthur! Nothing like what they sell in our stores!"

Mr. Weasley beamed and was just about to pour him another glass when the doorbell rang. The next guests had arrived. The next half hour was spent greeting all of the new arrivals to the celebration: the Delacour's and Gabrielle, Bill and Fleur, Harry, Andromeda and baby Teddy. George arrived shortly with Angelina and Percy. The house was soon filled with laughter and cheer. Ron kept a watchful eye on the Granger's, trying to read how they were taking their first visit to the Burrow. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Mrs. Granger had followed Molly into the kitchen and was marveling over all of the dishes that were bubbling away on the stove, spoons and spatulas magically attending to the food. Mr. Granger had followed his father outside to his workshop to see his collection of Muggle artifacts. He knew his father was hoping Mr. Granger might offer some insight about the uses of some of the items.

In the living room, Ginny and Hermione sat with Fleur, her mother and sister, discussing the arrival of the baby and how the nursery was going to be decorated. George and Angelina were with Mr. Delacour and Percy having an animated discussion about the Quidditch World Cup and France's team which left Harry and Ron together.

"Let's get out of here," said Ron, indicating the stairs.

Harry quickly followed Ron up and collapsed on his friend's bed. Ron sat on the chair by his desk, his hands clasped together eagerly saying, "So, tell me all about the academy and not the filtered version that I hear from Ginny. I want to hear the real deal!"

Harry sat up, swinging his legs off the bed so he was facing Ron. "It's bloody hard, mate. My body feels like it is beat up on a daily basis! I think they make it this way so they can weed out who really belongs and who really doesn't."

Ron looked at him curiously. "What types of things do they have you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly drills but we were warned that the first few months would be physically intense. It is like your worst Quidditch practice quadrupled and multiplied by a thousand."

Ron laughed. "It must feel good to be back then. When do you have off until?"

"We report back on January 2nd. At least I'll be able to enjoy New Year's Eve," said Harry.

Before they could speak any further, the door flew open and Ginny and Hermione filed in. Ginny sat down on the bed next to Harry. "I think I have had enough 'baby talk' for one day," she said, leaning back on her elbows.

Hermione smiled, leaning against the desk that Ron was sitting in front of. "Really, Ginny, it's not that bad! Fleur is so excited!"

Ginny huffed, "I guess but admit it Hermione, are you really interested in debating the merits of painting the nursery 'beach beige' or 'sand pebble beige'? I promise I will never be that way when my turn comes."

Hermione smiled even wider, "We'll just see about that. Anyway, it's thrilling. Just think that in three more months you and Ron will have your first niece or nephew."

"All the baby talk is making mum happy, speaking of which, how is she doing down there?" Ron asked. He kept waiting for her to start screaming their names.

"Actually," said Ginny, "it seems like everything is under control. That's why we came up—dinner is ready!"

Harry jumped up off the bed. "Show me the way! I have been waiting three months to have a decent meal and I intend on eating my share plus three more!"

Ginny laughed, reaching over to rumple his hair and grab his hand. "Make sure you tell mum that, it will make her day!"

Ron watched as they left the room, Hermione on their heels. He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her back into the room. "You didn't think you were going to get away with that measly quick peck on the cheek before, did you?"

Hermione smiled as he drew her closer. "I was hoping not," she replied. She raised her face up towards him, her lips capturing his. Ron let his hands drift from her back down to her bottom as she wound her hands through his hair. Hermione ran her tongue over his lips until his mouth opened under hers. Ron groaned has her tongue explored his mouth, leaning back against the desk and pulling her in between his spread legs. Hermione let her hands drift down his chest, wishing she could scoot them inside his shirt for just a moment but it was not to be. Harry and Ginny were both calling for them and it wouldn't look good for the two of them to appear together at the dinner table, lips plump from kisses and faces flushed with desire.

"We should go down," said Hermione, breaking their embrace.

Ron groaned, "Do we have to? I think you and I can have a very nice Christmas celebration by ourselves up here."

Hermione smiled, "That may be true but not your best idea considering your family and my parents are downstairs. C'mon, we just have dinner and presents to get through and the day is over although I am really not sure why you want it to be. It has been lovely! My parents have been enthralled all day and it seems like your parents like them too! This day can't get any better and you have been so stressed!"

Ron sighed, "I am not that stressed, just more concerned. But your right, everything had been going well. Let's go down, I'm starving!"

They left his room and joined Harry and Ginny who had been waiting for them on the landing below. As they entered the dining room, just about everyone had taken their seats already. Ginny rushed into the kitchen to see if her mother needed assistance with anything. The dining room was as festively decorated as the rest of the house. A beautiful centerpiece of evergreen and holly was on the table with magically enchanted candles sparkling from its middle. As Ron and Hermione took their seats, his father used his wand to send glasses filled with champagne to everyone's place setting. His mum came out of the kitchen, followed by Ginny, carrying a turkey that had been magically enlarged to feed the number of people seated out of the table. Bowls with a variety of side dishes came floating from the kitchen and landed with gentle thuds on the table. Ron glanced over at Hermione's parents, afraid that maybe they had enough magic for one afternoon but they looked completely at ease.

As his mother and sister took their seats, his father cleared his throat and everyone around the table turned to give him their attention.

"Christmas has always been my most favorite time of year," he began. "It is a time of hope and joy, of family and friends, of love and happiness. Looking around the table I can't help but see all of those things represented. To new friends," he said indicating his glass to the Grangers, "and old." He held his glass up towards the Delacour's and Andromeda. "To my wonderful family and the new love they have brought to this house. And to the hope of a newborn child and one yet to make his, or her, appearance. This year has been one of triumph and tragedy but our world is wonderful again. Cheers!"

There wasn't a dry eye at the table as everyone raised their glasses responding, "Cheers!"

Molly quickly stood, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek and patting his back. "Everyone tuck in, tuck in!"

The food was delicious and soon the room was filled with the sound of forks against plates. Hermione looked around the table. She was touched by Mr. Weasley's speech. Although she had always felt welcomed here, today she felt like she truly belonged. The presence of her parents only made it that much better. She looked over a Ron, his cheeks bulging with food, and smiled. He saw her staring at him, his expression becoming a bit sheepish, and grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing.

Harry, whose cheeks were almost as full as Ron's, looked up from his plate saying, "Can someone please pass the gravy?"

Ron looked down the table to where he had just seen the gravy boat and then froze. Mrs. Granger was seated with her back to a server that was decorated with his mum's holiday houses. Standing in the middle of them, holding the gravy boat above Mrs. Granger's head, was the garden gnome, still dressed in the ghastly angel outfit but wearing the most devilish of grins. What happened next would be the stuff of legends, Weasley folklore that would be handed down from generation to generation.

The garden gnome locked eyes with Ron for a split second before using Mrs. Granger's head to launch himself into the middle of the dining room table. The gravy boat went flying up into the air, crashing right in front of Mr. Delacour who was too shocked to do anything but sputter and then say, "Why, dis eez delicious Molly!" after a bit of the gravy worked its way into his mouth. Fleur, her mother and sister screamed as the gnome started to tear down the table while Andromeda pulled Teddy closer to her despite his best efforts to get a better look, his hair turning a riotous shade of turquoise.

Ron watched in horror as the gnome threw food and drink as he made his way towards the item that probably was his destination from the beginning: the turkey. George seemed to have caught on at the same moment Ron did, and, both of their wands drawn, tried to Stun the gnome only to have their spell rebound when the gnome threw the cranberry mold off a tray, using it as shield. The double spell shot off the tray and straight towards Angelina, who fell backwards off her chair with the force of them both. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had also shot to their feet, wands drawn, while Bill got a rather large Fleur out of her chair and into the kitchen.

Hermione glanced at her parents and wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or wanted to cry. Her mother had stuffing stuck to her sweater while some of the string bean casserole had lodged itself on her father's glasses. They were both wearing matching looks of shock, fear, and amusement, much to Hermione's surprise. Just then, the gnome caught Hermione's eye and she tried to stun it yet again only to have him hold up the same platter in defense. The rebounded spell was heading for Mr. Weasley who deftly ducked out of its path. He was rolling up his sleeves, ready to do battle when another spell shot across the table, resulting in the gnome falling flat into the bowl of mashed potatoes. Everyone turned to see who had cast it, their eyes going down the long table before finally coming to rest on Kirsten, Charlie's girlfriend

"Filthy beasts, garden gnomes," she said, pocketing her wand. Everyone turned slowly to look at her. She had barely spoken a word since she and Charlie arrived shortly before dinner had been served. Finally, Molly came to her senses first saying, "GEORGE! Take this horrid creature and bring him outside before he can do anymore damage. I will take the rest of the food inside to see if it can be salvaged."

Everyone was on their feet trying to assist in the cleanup and resettlement of plates and cutlery. Hermione was refolding the dinner napkins and putting them at their proper places when she realized one person was missing—Ron. She quickly finished up her task, checking in on the kitchen to see that almost all of the food was still edible and that Mrs. Weasley was using a warming charm before bringing it back to the dining room. Before anyone noticed her, Hermione slipped out into the backyard, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

Ron could hear her feet crunching on the snow and turned around. It was cold and she hadn't brought her jacket. She was wearing a green knit dress with her high black boots and her hair had been tied back with a festive red clip. He sighed and turned back to look at the snowy landscape, the sun starting to set over the horizon.

"So, I guess that's it then, right?" he asked. "You'll probably be leaving now with your parents I imagine. Don't worry; I'll be sure to send you any stuff of yours that you might have left here."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked closer to him. "Stop being so dramatic Ron! I am not going anywhere and neither are my parents. I just came out here to find you and tell you that dinner will be back on in another ten minutes."

Ron looked at her scornfully, "Yeah right, your parents are going to stay for round two of the world's worst Christmas dinner ever."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? They already asked my parents what they are doing for New Years. This is the most fun they have ever had at a holiday! I think my mum wants to go by her own wand; she doesn't really understand that she won't be able to use it!"

Ron laughed and felt some of the tension release from his body. Hermione crossed the space between them and put her arms around him. "So what if a garden gnome got loose in the house? No one got hurt and it is something that we will be able to laugh about for a long time to come." She paused for a moment. "Do you think your parents really like mine? You don't think they are acting too stuffy, do you?"

Ron pulled her closer, rubbing her back and arms. "How could they not like them? They produced you who they absolutely adore. And no, your parents are not stuffy at all, I don't get why you think they are."

"I guess it is because it is always so quiet at my house with just me around," she said, looking down. "I always wanted a little brother or sister to play with but it just wasn't meant to be. I love being here with you and your family with all the noise and laughter. I wanted my parents to love it here as much as I do and, guess what, they do!"

Ron smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry I am acting like a git but the whole thing is my fault anyway. I saw the gnome in the tree right before you got here. George had Stunned it and when I tried to get it down I must have said the wrong spell. It disappeared before I could catch it."

Hermione smiled back at him. "I reckon we should keep that bit of information to ourselves, alright? Let's go back in. I left my parents with Percy and he was launching into a long speech about the history of the Ministry."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the house. The rest of the meal passed without incident and, when it was done, everyone found themselves settled back in the living room with coffee and pie, ready to open presents. Baby Teddy was in the center of attention, everyone having brought a gift for him although he was more interested with playing with all of the wrapping paper. His favorite present by far, though, had been the toy broomstick that his godfather had given him. Hermione glanced over at Harry who was watching Teddy hover on it and felt tears sting her eyes, thinking back to another baby with a shock of black hair flying with glee around his parent's feet on a similar broomstick.

Mrs. Granger exclaimed, "Why Molly, it's beautiful!" as she opened a hand-knitted tea cozy with the letter "E" emblazoned on it while Mr. Granger opened a hand-knitted scarf and hat set. Mr. Weasley was beside himself with the VCR that the Granger's had purchased for him, already trying to get Richard to go back with him to the shed to try it out, while Molly was busy spraying on the perfume that they had purchased for her. Hermione smiled; when she and Ginny had gone shopping over the summer they had brought her back a sample of the Muggle perfume from the store and she had loved it.

Hermione felt someone at her elbow and turned to see Ron holding a box out towards her. She jumped up saying, "Hold on, let me get yours too!" She rushed from the room and out towards the coat rack retrieving a large, wrapped box.

"No," said Ron. "Open yours first."

Hermione smiled at him and took the box. She noticed Percy edging closer to where they were sitting as she removed the wrapping, lifting up a rather old looking book. It was "Pride and Prejudice" her favorite Austen book. She was touched that Ron remembered that it had been destroyed when the Death Eaters had torn through her house.

"Open the front cover," Ron said.

As Hermione did, a slip of paper fell into her lap. She picked it up, examining it. It appeared to be a certificate with gold embossed letters on the top which read "Certification of Authenticity: Original First Edition." She gasped in surprise. "Ron! How did you ever, I mean, where did you, I just can't-"

Ron laughed as she sputtered on. "Percy helped me. I bought the book off a witch in Diagon Alley but Percy brought it to a friend who confirmed it as a first edition. You like it then?"

Hermione turned to him, her eyebrows shooting up. "I like it? I absolutely love it! Thank you so much Ron!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Ron felt himself flush, feeling pleased with himself.

She withdrew herself from him and turned to give him his present. "Your turn!"

Ron took the box and looked down at the wrapping paper: it was emblazoned with the Chudley Canons logo. "Nice paper," he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said beaming. "Open it!"

Ron lifted the box. His heart caught in his throat as he lifted out the chess set that had been his Uncle Bilius's. His uncle had taught Ron how to play and they had spent many afternoons together matching wits. When Uncle Bilius had died, he had left the set to Ron but the magic that had made the pieces move had seemed to die with him. Ron had kept the set in his room but was never able to play on it. He looked at Hermione saying, "How did you know?"

"After our first year at Hogwarts you told me how you learned to play, who taught you. I could tell then how special it was to you. During the summer, your mum snuck it out of your room and I took it to a specialist that deals in antique restoration. He polished and buffed the pieces and board and was able to magically restore the pieces so they could move again," she said. "There is an inscription on the back." Hermione watched as he turned it over.

Ron turned over the board to find a small gold plate on one of the bottom corners. It read:

"'_Every pawn is a potential Queen'—James Mason. May I always be that Queen. All my love, Hermione."_

Ron looked up. He didn't know what to say, he was filled with emotion. Hermione looked in his eyes and smiled. He wished they had opened their gifts in private because all he wanted to do was pull her to him and kiss her with the ferocity of the love he felt for her.

"Hermione," he said, trying not to sound as choked up as he felt, "this is probably the best present I have ever received. I love it."

Hermione's smile widened but before she could say anything George chimed in, "Would you look at these two? Totally agog over an old chess set and an even older book. You guys really are made for each other!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Ron reached over kissing Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "I love you. Happy Christmas!"

As he pulled away from her, Hermione grabbed his hand and whispered back, "I love you too." She turned over his hand, placing a soft kiss on his palm before placing her own hand in it. He pulled her back against him as they sat on the small sofa, watching as everyone else opened their gifts. Although he knew that George had been teasing them, he had been right about one thing: they really were made for each other.


End file.
